kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Corona
Corona is based on the Disney movie "Tangled", released in 2010. Story 'I. The Not Prince' After Glen, Etrius, and Cat all touched down on Corona, they quickly met a man by the name of Flynn Rider who proclaimed that he wanted a castle. After he spoke and kissed her hand, Cat then exploded into a glorious Flynn Fangirl, only for Glen to tease her and the both of them to introduce themselves. Etrius, after telling Flynn to ignore Glen and Cat for being childish, asked why Flynn wanted a castle if he was already a prince. However, before Flynn could answer, a man with about a dozen other armed guards came around saying that he was arrest for theft of the royal crown. However, the trio of Keyblade wielders quickly took a stance to defend him from his captors, only for Flynn to then implicate that they were his accomplices before running away. With everyone in the group being peeved, they started to take on the group of guards before them. All the while they had come to the conclusion that they would kill Flynn the next time they saw him. While all the guards seemed to attack the trio, it seemed almost effortless for them to be immediately taken out. The keyblade wielders, acting pretty bored by the whole fight, won with ease and had then set their sights to finding Flynn Rider to exact their vengeance upon him. 'II. New Challenger Approaches' At the same time, at a location far away from the protagonists, an armored figure flew in on a key gilder and landed in the world. After removing the armor, it was revealed that the person was a blonde haired girl, who started to mutter something about not meddling. After hearing some sort of comotion going on, the girl walked to find a guard and horse tracks. While the guard tried to disuade her from going in the direction of that the horse had apparently gone off in, he asked her her name. After responding with "Kaida" the girl and guard split ways with her taking the path the horse had taken. After all the fighting had been done, Cat heard the same guard who was questioning Kaida, and saw her as well. Despite wanting to go after Flynn, the trio started to go in pursuit of the blonde haired girl. With Cat trying to remain subtle so that the guards wouldn't notice them, Etrius decided to keep pounding them as they came. Not to mention any form of discretion was lost when Glen zoomed by on his keyglider, fell off, and nearly killed the other two. However, despite all these antics, the group eventually made their way to a tower. Resolving to get to the top of the tower, the three of them took all their own approaches to enter it. Cat flew in there on her keyglider, Etrius crashed in their on his keyglider and Glen scaled the tower. Despite having flown into the building on a magic...thing...Cat still reprimended the both of them for not being subtle in their entries. Once inside, the group then went on the alert for Flynn or anyone else who may have been in the tower. Meanwhile, Kaida continued tracking Maximus, the horse. When she finally caught up with it, she continued to skulk around, simply wanting to follow the horse to the criminal undetected. However, after a little mistep, the horse found her out. After an exchange that involved the horse not caring about Kaida's intentions and Kaida insisting that she could help the horse catch the criminal, Maximus eventually gave up. However, as soon as she got on the horse, she fell off and the horse galloped away without her on it. Thus the hunt for Maximus began anew. So back at the castle, the trio got tripped by super long golden hair, belonging to a girl who seemed roughly around the group member's (excluding Etrius's) age, and she started demanding why they were here. Cat and Etrius both were willing to tell her just why they were there, but Glen started pulling lies out his ass and attempted to intimidate the girl away. With both Cat and Etrius agreeing that he was being stupid, they told the girl that she could most certainly hit him again. And so the girl brained Glen with a frying pan. While she seemed nervous about asking them if they were here for her hair, she also continued to insist that she was not a violent person. Cue Flynn's unconcious body falling out from the wardrobe and on top of her. After a bit of Etrius and Cat talking with each other about Flynn, and their own problems, Pascal, the girl's chameleon, woke up the passed out Flynn. When he woke up, he quickly looked around the room to tell the girl, who's name was found out to be Rapunzel, that she should just assume everyone in the room didn't like him. Both Cat and Etrius then started making threats towards Flynn, only for him to try and weasel his way out of it. When he realized he didn't have his satchel with the crown in it, he inquired about where it was, figured out its location, and Rapunzel quickly knocked him out again. After waking him up again, Rapunzel struck a deal with Flynn for him to take her to the Kingdom and then he'll get his satchel back. After a bit of back and forth between the two, the other keyblade wielders got roped into going along with them and the gang was off to the kingdom. After leaving the tower, Flynn was immediately attacked by the white horse, Maximus. Etrius immediately threatened the horse with his keyblade while Cat tried to talk to it in a more calm manner. During this point, Kaida started to move through the trees only for Etrius to use his magical sensory powers to discover that there was someone else in the forest with them. While Glen insisted that he was insane, Etrius simply started to insult just about every quality about Glen and kind of threaten him at the same time. Glen just used that to reinforce his point that Etrius definitely was insane. On their way to the Snuggly Duckling, in search of a short cut to the kingdom, Maximus tried to kill Flynn, only for Rapunzel to stop it and become friends with it. Afterwards, she called out to the skulking Kaida about Maximus. Having been found out, Kaida came out of hiding and told them its name. While Cat asked about who she was, Kaida refused to introduce herself and started placating the group for messing with the world's order, just whipping out their keyblades, and being the potential threat she was looking for. In a rare display of seriousness, Glen stepped up and started to defend himself and the group from her accusations. After a back and forth between them, and a birthday wish from Rapunzel, Kaida resigned to telling the group her name and tagging along. Meanwhile back at the tower, Mother Gothel had returned to the tower only to find Rapunzel not there. When wondering what had happened, Vanitas appeared out of nowhere, holding Flynn's satchel. He lammented how he was beat to getting to Rapunzel, though after some sort of odd negotiation, he ended up striking a deal with Mother Gothel. 'III. The Eternal Duckling' The group had finally made it to the Snuggly Duckling, only to see that it was a tavern filled with nothing but brutish thugs. While Kaida seemed to be in shock from the smell, Glen had gone up to the barkeep to get an alcholic drink. Flynn then continued to show Rapunzel all the different things in the snuggly duckling in an attempt to scare her back to the tower, only for Kaida to shame him and a random man to walk up and ask if Flynn was the guy in the wanted poster. Glen was still getting wasted. Cat then tried to get him to stop drinking, and went to drive in the point that he couldn't be as good as his father, only for Glen to outburst about how he would be better one day. However, due to Glen's insults during this outburst, Cat stopped trying to get him off of his drink. So Etrius then decides to, again by some magic, discreetly ''summon his keyblade and threw it through Glen's glass threatning him once more. However, the people questioning Flynn and how he was similar to the wanted poster started to grow. Soon the entire tavern was starting to gang up on him only for Rapunzel to keep them from totally killing him and instead managed to make them all reflect on their career paths. With the tavern in good spirits, they let Flynn go and off through the secret cave passage the gang went. Kaida started off with small talk, asking about what the people do in their free time, only to promptly get annoyed when Etrius started talking about the other worlds in front of Flynn and Rapunzel. However, Glen then stated how he does whatever he feels like in his free time, and how he didn't have any friends to spend that with, only for Kaida to try and cheer him up. Cat then tried to throw in her two cents about friends, and said how she cooked as a hobby. While the two were talking about this, Glen decided to have fun with Etrius, and set him on fire. After laughing like a maniac and running away, Kaida caught up with him and gave him a swift punch, reprimending him for setting his teammate on fire. While Glen apologized about the whole thing, both Cat and Etrius seemed just about done with Glen's shenanigans. While nothing really came of it, Kaida turned to Flynn and asked about how long the tunnel they were in was. After a little more walking down the tunnel that they had been in for like...a week or so (real time,) the group finally managed to exit the tunnel and began their way to town. 'IV. The Kingdom of (Not) The Sun' After emerging from the tunnel, the group began discussing about getting new clothes, as they were sticking out like a sore thumb at the moment. However, before that could happen, Flynn, Maximus, and Rapunzel left to do their own thing with the group following behind. Kaida then saw a poster for a festival and said how it was convinient that it just happened to fall on Rapunzel's birthday. While the other members of the group (read: not Kaida,) were wondering about what the festival was for, a local food guy told them to go ask the flower merchant about it. When they got to him, it turned out that the man's name was Lauriam and that he was the head groundskeeper for the kingdom. He then started to talk about the story behind the festival. Apparently, years ago, the King and Queen had a child after the queen narrowly escaping death during the time. They gave birth to a a girl who had golden locks, only for her to be stolen away by some unknown kidnapper. The festival itself, was to send lights into the sky in hopes that their daughter would someday find her way back home one day. After hearing this story, Kaida with her various plot knowledge to seem to draw any conclusions, but Glen had drawn one that he believed to be 100% accurate. Kaida was obviously the golden haired princess that was mentioned in the story. So, while Kaida wanted to go see the lights, Glen was eager to agree in hopes of it jogging her memory and everyone just sort of agreed to it. With all the group members getting lights to let loose into the air, they watched as Flynn and Rapunzel enjoyed the scene on a boat. 'V. Not Quite Like the Movie' While Rapunzel and Flynn were having a romantic moment on the boat, right before that like big kiss scene everyone waits for in every Disney movie ever, Vanitas interrupted them, showing Rapunzel a kidnapped Mother Gothel. He then told Rapunzel to come back to the tower alone in order to protect her mother's safety, and then set ablaze all the lights in the sky into a sort of black wildfire. What a dick. Rapunzel then left to save Mother Gothel. With guards seeing this scene, Flynn sacrificed himself to their mercy in order to buy time for the rest of the group to go help Rapunezel. Both Glen and Etrius seemed deadly determined to see Vanitas dead. The group eventually burst back into the Snuggly Duckling, only for Kaida to ask if they could help them find a tower. One of the thugs then catapulted Kaida into the sky, for her to see the general direction of the tower. The thug then gave them the Destiny's Embrace keyblade. What a nice guy. The gang then continued to travel through a tunnel, with Etrius and Glen still in the mood to kill. When both Cat and Kaida agreed that it had been too easy thus far, their bath was barred by the heartless known as thresholder. Cue boss battle. So this boss battle was a bit wonky because all combo attacks were counted as individual attacks and so the amount of damage dealt to the boss was stupid. Nevermind the fact that Mushu managed to do 189 damage as well. Rapunzel with her healing and ability to beat something with a frying pan was nothing to scoff at either. But then Mushu ended it by doing an undocumented amount of damage because Mushu was about as overpowered as Mine Square and the Three Caballeros at the time. Though Kaida was passed out during this time, she had a flashback remembering times when she was fighting some sort of figure. The person was kicking her ass and told her to know her limits, though, before it could end her someone yelled for it to stop. Kaida then woke up congratulating the rest of the group for winning. It was then that group walked up to the door to hear the exchange between Gothel and Vanitas. It had appeared that Gothel only wanted Rapunzel for her hair's healing powers, and Vanitas had basically no intention of letting the girl stay here in this world. With that, she started to age into dust only for Vanitas to burst into the area with the protagonists and told Rapunzel that Gothel had kidnapped her and that she was actually a princess. He then wanted to take her only for the group to stand to her defense. So short story shorter, Vanitas won. When grabbed Rapunzel and was ready to leave, Maximus had appeared behind him with a sword in tow. The two then began fighting and in a display of odd things being badass, Maximus was holding his own against the dark apprentice. Pascal then woke up Glen, who then tried to wake up Kaida. Meanwhile, Kaida was having a flashback back to the time where she was training with Hikaru against another masked figure. The masked one seemed to be very intent on finding out just who he was, and would never take off his mask until he did. Kaida then likened him to a lion and Hikaru to a wolf. The masked one, who was revealed to be Aux, then asked Kaida if she'd be a fox. With that flashback ending right there, Kaida then attacked at Vanitas, who was still dealing with Maximus. Nevertheless, Vanitas ended blinding the horse and left through a dark portal. Kaida then responded to a call from someone named Replay, saying that mission failings with other members had been happening all over the place. After telling the group what her mission was, and sealing the keyhole of the world, Kaida took the group to her headquarters. Also Flynn was left to rot in a dungeon because the group forgot about him. Characters Rapunzel - a very beautiful princess with long magical hair who, with the aid of a handsome thief and a few keyblade wielders, leaves her secluded tower to explore the outside world. She also p Pascal.jpg|Pascal, the french kissing lizard. Lumaria.jpg|Lumaria, the totally straight florist. Hook hand thug.png|Hook Hand Thug, aspiring pianist. Flynn.png|Flynn, thief of Cat's and Rapunzel's hearts. Maximus.png|Maximus, the most OP horse you'll ever see. Gothel 1.png|Gothel, nominated for an oscar for her portrayal of Rapunzel's mother. Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel, girl in need of a haircut. ossesses the power of healing through singing a song, and is held captive for a very long time because of it. Flynn Rider - Eugene Fitzherbert, better known as Flynn Rider, is a thief with his eyes set on the crown of the kingdom. However, upon being captured by Rapunzel, he is forced to help her and the keyblade wielders get to the "floating lights" if he wants to get his satchel back. Mother Gothel - A villainous woman who wants nothing more than to remain youthful forever. She tricks Rapunzel into making her believe that she is her real mother, and does her best to keep her from discovering the truth. Vanitas - One of the three apprentices of No Heart. A cold, cocky, and violent boy, he served as the antagonist for Corona, kidnapping mother Gothel before it was revealed that she wasn't really Rapunzel's mother. Lauriam - A gardener of the kingdom of Corona. He has a passion for flowers and helps the party learn of Rapunzel's origins. Maximus - A horse with far more personality than any other character. He is courageous, brave, and very loyal. He helps the party out eventually and joins them as a summon. Pascal - A small chameleon whose primary purpose was to awaken people in a sick way when they fell asleep, it seemed. He is also one of Rapunzel's best friends, and joined Maximus was a summon for the party when they left. Hook-Hand Thug - The only thug that seemed to really do anything to help out the party. He helped them get away from the guards, he helped them find their way back to Rapunzel's tower, and hey he can sing too. What a nice guy. Participating Players Cat Glen Kaida Etrius Missions *'Disembark''' **Completed by: Etrius, Cat, Glen *'I. Accomplices' **Completed by: Cat, Etrius, Glen, *'II. Man Hunt' **Completed by: Cat, Etrius, Glen *'III. To the Snuggly Duckling!' **Completed by: Cat, Etrius, Glen, Kaida *'IV. To the Kingdom!' **Completed by: Kaida, Glen, Cat, Etrius *'V. Kingdom Dance' **Completed by: Kaida, Glen, Cat, Etrius *'VI. Back Home' **Completed by: Kaida, Glen, Cat, Etrius * VII. Thresholder ** Completed by: Kaida, Glen, Cat, Etrius *Face Vanitas in battle (Failed) **Completed by: Kaida, Glen, Cat, Etrius *Lock **Completed by: Kaida Bosses Threshholder Vanitas Trivia *Corona is the first world to give access to an item that can only be half purchased. Alcohol was able to be bought by the participants, but it had no effect whatsoever. *Corona was also the first world where a player got drunk, and damn was it awesome. *In the original movie "Tangled", Rapunzel was rescued from Gothel by Flynn, however in the roleplay "Kingdom Hearts SOS" Flynn was left to rot in the jail cell, presumably forgotten. *It was in this world that Kaida first made her appearance. Category:Worlds